


The Orb

by amirosebooks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Team Free Will, goo, so much goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: From the prompt: "You're lucky you're cute."Cas brings a strange souvenir back from a hunt.





	The Orb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/gifts).



> This is pretty much a spiritual sequel to my fic from the Seasons book called "[Goop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765413)." Which isn't where I meant for this to go initially, but apparently I enjoy splattering Team Free Will with weird shit and making them laugh about it.

“Drive,” Cas shouted as he threw himself into the backseat of the Impala and slammed the door shut.

“What is that thing?” Dean asked as he threw the car into gear. His attention flipped from the road to the rear view mirror where he watched Cas studying the glowing orb the size of a basketball they’d found in the old warehouse.

“I’m not sure,” Cas said as he turned the orb over in his hands.

“Is it humming?” Sam asked from the passenger seat.

“Why is it humming?” Dean asked. “What is it going to do?”

“I don’t know that either, Dean,” Cas said. “I’m an angel, but I’m not omniscient.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he navigated onto the highway. Headlights flared in the rear view mirror. They had company.

“Dammit,” Dean said. “I thought we sealed the doors to the warehouse shut behind us.”

“So did I,” Sam said as he reached over Baby’s seat to get a picture of the orb. “Maybe if I can figure out what these engravings say I can figure out what this thing is and who those guys are.”

“Good idea,” Cas said. “If you could do it quickly that would be better. The humming has intensified.”

“Crap,” Dean said, pressing the gas pedal closer to the floorboard in hopes of putting more distance between them and whoever--whatever--was following them.

The dull humming coming from the orb grew louder and higher pitched. Dean winced and tried to lean away from the noise as he drove.

“Any luck figuring out what that thing is?” Dean asked Sam.

“Nothing that makes sense,” Sam said.

“I don’t believe we have time for sense,” Cas said.

“What does the lore say?” Dean asked.

“Well, according to the lore, it’s some kind of security system,” Sam said. “I think it’s Lovecraftian.”

“Love what?” Cas asked.

“Seriously?” Dean asked, glancing in the mirror to look at Cas. “Metatron didn’t load you up with Lovecraft? No eldritch horrors? The fuck, man.”

The humming from the orb turned sharper, almost painful. Green light began to pour out of the engravings. The light filled Baby’s interior casting sharp shadows and blinding them to the outside world.

“Sam, does the lore say how to stop it?” Cas asked.

“Gimme a second,” Sam said.

“Sam,” Cas said.

Dean squinted at the reflection in the rear view mirror. The orb was throwing sickly green shadows all over Cas’s face, emphasizing the concerned frown he wore.

“Sam, we do not have any more time. The orb is beginning to shake,” Cas said. “How do I stop it?”

“Just one more second... okay, I’ve got it,” Sam said. “You need to press the top engraving and left center engraving at the same time. Those should be the kill switch.”

“It’s an orb, Sam, it doesn’t have a t--”

Cas’s words were cut short by a loud whoosh followed by several sickening splats. Dean closed his eyes as a thick, jelly-like substance splattered from the backseat all over the interior of the car. He used the last bit of his dumb luck to get the Impala over to the side of the road and parked her safely.

“I think you pressed the wrong piec--”

“Please stop talking, Sam,” Cas said.

“Right,” Sam said. 

Dean scraped a handful of goo from his right eye and squinted at Sam. His hair was plastered to his face and neck. A few locks of it were cured up over his nose and around his chin like his hair was blown forward in the shockwave of the explosion.

Dean laughed. 

“I do not enjoy the Lovecraftian’s,” Cas said from the backseat. 

Dean laughed harder. 

The back of his head slid on a puddle of goo on the driver’s window as he laughed. His jacket made horrible squishing noises as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

Cas glared at Dean over the seat. “Why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said as he struggled to contain his laughter. “You picked up some unknown, probably dangerous orb in a factory where ten people have died in the last five years. We were all nearly killed or eaten by creatures with tentacles coming out of their faces and voices like Gilbert Godfrey. I swear a week passed while we were in the warehouse, not just an hour. Oh, and, best part. The thing you picked up that could have definitely been some kind of alien bomb? It exploded. All over the inside of my car. I’ll never be able to get this shit out.”

Dean’s laughter slowed to a chuckle. 

“I didn’t know it was going to do that,” Cas said. His head was tipped forward like he wanted to hide from what he’d done, but he still made an effort to look Dean in the eye. “I am sorry about your car.”

The chuckling slowed until there was nothing but a smile—and a ton of goo—on Dean’s face. He looked Cas over. His trenchcoat was stained with the weird green goo. The dress shirt and tie looked more mint green and teal than white and blue. Somehow, Cas’s hair was messed up and sticking up every which way like he used to wear it when they’d first met. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Dean said.

Cas’s eyes widened. 

Sam made a choking sound from the passenger seat.

Dean frowned at both of them. “What?”

“Did you…” Sam looked from Dean to Cas and back again. “No, you know what. I’m gonna step outside and let you two talk.”

Cas looked at Sam like he was the last lifeboat on the Titanic floating away without him. Sam muttered something about hoping the goo obscured the view into the cars from the outside so he wouldn’t need brain bleach. Dean’s frown deepened.

“What did I miss?” Dean asked.

“You…” Cas returned his attention to Dean. Or maybe it was on Dean’s shoulder. Dean glanced down to see if there was anything notable going on there, but found only goo. Man, he’d liked this jacket. 

“Come on Cas, spit it out,” Dean said.

“You said I was cute,” Cas said.

Dean blinked.

He mentally replayed the conversation they’d just had and the staring at Cas he’d done. Dean’s eyes widened as he realized that Cas was right. He had call him cute. Stupid Lovecraftian truth goo disconnecting his brain to mouth filter. 

Cas’s attention had slipped from Dean’s shoulder to a pile of goo on the top of the seat between them. He poked it with one finger. 

_Fuck it_ , Dean thought. _Cas was cute and they could have died today._

“Yeah, I did,” Dean said. Cas’s attention snapped up and he met Dean’s gaze with wide, unblinking eyes. Dean reached over and took hold of Cas’s hand. He wrinkled his nose at the goo congealing between their fingers then forced himself to look away and not think about the feeling. “What do you say we get a separate room tonight?”

Cas’s eyes narrowed, but he returned Dean’s grip on his hand fiercely. 

“You want to share a room with just me,” Cas said. Dean nodded. Cas’s lips stared to curl at the edges. “Because you think I’m cute?”

“Yes,” Dean said. “Because I think you’re cute.”

The green goo was starting to dry and crust over on Cas’s forehead. The messy locks of his hair looked like they were starting to dry in whatever position the orb had blown them into. And Dean was definitely starting to notice a funky smell settling into the crevices of the Impala as the goo soaked into everything around them. But Cas’s wide, amazing smile made all of those negatives fade away. He really was cute, even when he was covered in disgusting, unidentifiable goo, and if that wasn’t love Dean didn’t know what else to call it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Prompts are open over there. Here's [a list of ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765413).


End file.
